


A special gift

by Starnie



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starnie/pseuds/Starnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- And what would this could be? - <br/>- Open it, it's your birthday present. - Rin said with curtly, pointing to a letter in the hands of Sousuke. <br/>- Oh God, please do not tell me that there is money inside! My paternal grandmother is used to make me certain type of gifts. - the brunet chuckled while opening the letter with meticulous attention to not ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special gift

\- And what would this could be? -  
\- Open it, it's your birthday present. - Rin said with curtly, pointing to a letter in the hands of Sousuke.  
\- Oh God, please do not tell me that there is money inside! My paternal grandmother is used to make me certain type of gifts. - the brunet chuckled while opening the letter with meticulous attention to not ruin it.  
\- Shut up and go on. -  
\- Maybe it's a love letter?! - he exclaimed, and gotten a dirty look from the red - Ok, ok, I get it. - And once he opened the envelope he noticed a note. Curious about the content read aloud what was written above - "Special and exclusive Voucher: I'll do anything you say." - and he gave him a curious look.  
\- What is it? ... Do not you like? - the captain of Samezuka sad with harsh tone .  
\- ... I did not see one of these from primary school. - Sousuke lapidary said and he begins to laugh.  
Rin, outraged, turned his back - Idiot! That's a great honor that I grant you! It's an exclusive and unobtainable gift ! - he had failed to find a gift that considers appropriate for his companion, so that was the only thing that came to his mind that the brunet could like.  
\- There is no doubt. -  
\- If you do not like it, I will take it back! - the other replied totally outraged, turning abruptly and trying to implement his intent, but his companion, taking advantage of the difference in height, placed it so high to prevent him from taking it back.  
\- No, it's mine. I waited your gift all day and I don't want to return it. -  
\- But you said you don't like it! -  
\- I didn't say I do not like it, I just said that's unusual. -  
\- So if you like it... You must use it in a good way. - he said annoyed.  
\- ... You can be sure. - Sousuke took one for the hips - ... In fact, I'll use it now. -  
\- Huh? Already? -  
The lips of the brunet came to an ear of the captain of Samezuka, and he softly whispered - Rin, you will do all I will say, no? -  
The most slender of the two jumped to that contact and while trying to feign indifference, he replied in a tone of whining - Only one thing ... And nothing strange. -  
\- Be mine tonight. - Sousuke mumbled naturally to the other, and then he begins to kiss his earlobe and descend slowly on the neck, slowly savoring the sweet taste with the lips and tongue.  
Rin clung to the body of the lover becoming pervaded by those feelings that those touches so languid were now used to give him without ever tire him, he closed one eye and blew sensual - Idiot. - and then he bites his lips.  
\- Yeah, I'm an idiot. - Sousuke laughed on the skin of the other, and then he distances themselves a bit from him, he stares him and he whispers softly on his lips - An idiot crazy of you. -. And then he placed his lips on the other, which did not oppose to him.  
That would be remembered by Sousuke as the best birthday of his life.  


\-------------------

English is not my mother language, but I hope you like it. ~♥


End file.
